In order to download content from a website, such as a photo sharing website, a user typically downloads the content from the website on which the content is stored to a local computing device. This download process can be extremely time consuming—especially when large photo or video files are involved. Current systems typically also require content to be stored locally after the content is downloaded, which can be impractical for users who wish to download large amounts of content, or who are working with client devices, such as smart phones, that may have limited local memory. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved systems and methods for downloading content from a website to one or more servers associated with a cloud-based content management system, or other remote computers.